The Letter
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Petualangan sang surat Naruto menuju ke tangan sang pemilik, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi, hal itu pun beralih ke tangan sang cicit Naruto bernama Hyuuga Mikoto. Sekuel fic Always dan The First And Last Love. AU. #8


**The Letter**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

The Letter © **Sunny I.F.**

Announcement: **Surat untuk Hinata. Berbagai zaman. Petualangan sebuah surat. Sekuel The First and Last Love. **

**...**

Surat Naruto tertulis:

_Dear, Hinata..._

_Maaf, jika aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Meninggalkanmu yang tengah gembira akan hubungan kita. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa memberitahumu akan keberangkatanku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku telah meninggalkanmu seorang diri._

_Aku ingin sekali mengubah semuanya saat kita pertama kali bertemu, di mana kita saling terhempas tanpa disengaja. Mengubah ketertarikanku padamu yang telah membumbuiku. Membuat aku yang telah membiarkanmu menangis seorang diri._

_Mungkin surat ini tidak akan sampai ke tanganmu karena aku tahu kalau kamu sudah pindah entah ke mana. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee tidak tahu ke mana kamu, Hinata._

_Jika surat ini sampai ke tangan yang tepat, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membohongimu. Membohongi semuanya dan tidak menepati janji._

_Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Hinata. Mungkin ini surat terakhir dan kata-kata terakhir untukmu. Mungkin saat kamu mendapatkan surat ini, aku sudah meninggalkanmu selamanya._

_Suatu saat kita akan bertemu. Entah itu leluhurmu ataupun cicit-cicitmu._

_Tapi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Hinata. Karena kamu-lah cinta pertama dan terakhirku._

_By Naruto..._

* * *

Surat untuk Hinata dari Naruto yang tidak akan sampai ke tangan Hinata terus berpetualang sampai ke pelosok dunia. Dari zaman Edo (1603-1686), dan berbagai zaman lainnya. Surat itu sebenarnya ingin sampai ke tangan Hinata. Tapi, Rikuudo sengaja tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi sampai kapan pun. Akhirnya surat itu diberikan kekuatan aneh, tidak boleh sampai ke tangan Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat surat sudah berada di zaman era tahun 1989, ada seorang anak kecil berambut warna kuning keemasan panjang berwajah manis sedang bermain-main di taman kota, melihat sebuah surat aneh di dekat pasir pantai. Anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun itu mengambil surat yang tetap bersih dan harum, khas Naruto. Anak itu membukanya dan membaca isinya. Tapi, sang ayah dan kakek menghentikannya.

"Naruko! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya seorang laki-laki berteriak yang memakai hakama, memanggil anaknya.

"Ayah!" Anak perempuan bernama Naruko itu mendekati ayahnya yang berwajah mirip banget dengan Naruto.

"Surat apa ini, Naruko?" tanya sang ayah yang belum disebutkan namanya.

"Surat yang aku temukan di sana." Naruko menunjukkan ke taman berpasir pantai.

Sang Ayah melihat pasir pantai itu, lalu kembali ke Naruko yang memegang surat. "Naruko, lebih baik kamu kembalikan surat itu kepada tempatnya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruko..." ujar seorang laki-laki yang bertampang masih muda itu yang juga mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja berambut biru. Yang ternyata adalah kakek Naruko.

"Baiklah, kakek." Naruko berlari kembali ke tanah berpasir itu menaruh surat itu. Dengan wajah yang tidak ingin tahu lagi, Naruko pun kembali berlari ke Ayah dan Kakeknya.

Surat itu pun diterbangkan angin, ringan dan menuju ke tempat-tempat surat itu kembali diterima oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Ya! Hyuuga Naruko adalah salah satu cicit Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang satu-satunya yang bisa merubah semuanya. Tapi, hal itu dihentikan kembali karena surat itu belum waktunya diterima.

* * *

Di zaman Era tahun 2000-an, pas turun hujan sangat deras. Surat itu kembali ke Jepang, dan tersangkut di dahan pohon keluarga Hyuuga. Di sana surat itu bisa melihat keluarga Hyuuga penuh duka karena ditinggal mati oleh Hyuuga Naruko dan Hyuuga Menma. Foto kedua orang yang paling penting bagi keluarga Hyuuga.

Surat itu sebenarnya tahu kalau Hyuuga Menma memiliki umur yang sangat panjang karena dia adalah keturunan Naruto, tapi hal itu tidak bisa menjamin jikalau semua darah manusia akan bertindas ke dalam tubuhnya dan meninggal dengan normalnya yang usia Menma sudah lebih dari 300 tahun. Hal itu cukup normal bagi setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia. Tapi, ini tidak berlaku bagi Hyuuga Naruko yang meninggal di usia 17 tahun yang meninggalkan seorang adik kecil yang berusia 2 tahun bernama Hyuuga Mikoto.

Surat bisa melihat sang Ayah murung dan frustasi sejak ditinggalkan Hyuuga Menma dan anak pertama mereka. Memeluk anak berusia 2 tahun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sang Ayah ini yang entah siapa namanya, pun terkena serangan jantung. Hal itu pun kembali dipenuhi duka yang sangat dalam bagi mereka, keluarga Hyuuga.

Surat itu pun diterbangkan lagi oleh angin kencang gara-gara topan badai yang menghantam Jepang. Saat mencapai tempat yang tidak terkena hujan, surat itu layu dan kusut. Entah karena perasaan Naruto atau surat itu. Surat itu pun tetap berada di gedung yang tidak dihuni untuk menyegarkan pikiran lagi.

* * *

Di tahun era globalisasi yang sangat maju, dan juga pemerintahan yang juga sangat maju di tahun 2006. Surat itu kembali menjelajah petualangan. Surat itu kembali segar dan tidak kusut lagi. Ternyata sang pemilik surat ini sedang berbahagianya bersama teman-temannya di Dunia Langit karena sudah menjalankan misi.

Tidak disangka, surat ini bisa bahagia, senang, dan sedih tergantung mood sang penulis surat sekaligus pemilik. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan surat itu juga yang bisa melihat kejadian-kejadian keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi, hal itu ditepis Naruto karena hal itu sekedar wajar-wajar saja.

Kembali ke surat Naruto. Surat itu pun akhirnya tergeletak di sebuah gerbang sekolah SD, di mana tempat belajar sanp penerima yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan kehidupan anak-anaknya kelak.

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan pulang, anak-anak berusia 7, 8, 9, 10, dan 11 tahun keluar dari dalam sekolah. Mereka berlarian, tidak menyadari adanya surat di depan gerbang. Surat itu yang tadinya tidak kusut pun terinjak-injak oleh kaki ke semua anak-anak SD.

Untungnya ada yang menyadari surat itu. Anak kecil berusia 8 tahun, berambut panjang berwarna biru sedang menggandeng tas ransel berwarna merah memakai rok panjang berkibar berjalan mendekati surat yang sudah kusut.

"Ini apa?" tanya anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna biru.

"Mikoto!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya sama dengannya bersama dengan adiknya, melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh ke tempat kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Hyuuga Mikoto. Hyuuga Mikoto pun mengambil surat itu di tanah, dan menepuknya agar bersih. Hyuuga Mikoto berlari dan membalas lambaian sang sepupu, "kak Hiashi! Kak Hizashi!"

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali, Mikoto?" tanya laki-laki berambut cokelat kelam itu menepuk bahu Hyuuga Mikoto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kakak," kata Hyuuga Mikoto yang tidak ingin memberitahukan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang. Takutnya nanti Bibi marah kepada kita, 'kan?" ucap laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Iya!" seru Hyuuga Mikoto tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, beserta surat Naruto yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kecil Hyuuga Mikoto tanpa disadari oleh kedua sepupunya.

Akhirnya surat itu diterima oleh cicit Naruto sendiri. Sudah diterima tanpa ada halangan apa pun lagi. Surat yang akan menjadi penentuan, apakah Hyuuga Mikoto akan menerima Naruto sebagai kakek buyutnya yang meninggalkan nenek buyutnya saat hamil sang Kakek, Hyuuga Menma. Tidak akan pernah tahu.

Tapi... itu akan berubah saat Hyuuga Mikoto bertemu langsung dengan Naruto di mansion keluarga Uchiha di masa yang akan datang. Tempat penentuan dan pemberi penjelasan. Dan sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi akhir segalanya, di mana Sasuke tidak akan kembali.

**The End**

**...**

**Author Note's: **Sungguh tidak menyangkan saya bisa buat surat Naruto. Petualangan Naruto yang hanya sedikit saya pakai, 1000 k. Well, ini adalah salah satu one-shot sekuel Always dan The First And Last Love yang mempengaruhi dua tokoh, Naruto dan Mikoto. Cuma sedikit sih. Penjelasannya nanti di Epilog fic Always, okay.

Kisahnya bikin sedih, pas Mikoto tahu Naruto siapa. Semuanya akan terbukti di chapter 12 fic Always, chapter terakhir. Ditunggu saja, ya! Soalnya chapter 12 bakal update hari Minggu atau hari Senin. Dimohon tunggu sebentar.

Terima kasih sudah mereview. Thanks! ^^

Love and Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/19/2012, 16:13 p.m.


End file.
